Poor Timmy
by Crazyer
Summary: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents and their Characters. Timmy is violated by his babysitter and then his mom. Rated M. Lemons and adult stuff. First Fic. Very Dark and Crazy. Don't like. Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Fairly Odd Parents or the characters.

Vicki Rapes Timmy:

Timmy was in his room thinking about Trixie. She was so hot. Tan skin, excellent curves, and a good sized ass and chest. He got super hard and he looked down at his pants. He unbuckled his pants and pulled down his underwear. His dick was 5 and a half inches long, pretty big for a ten year old. He poked his dick, and it felt really sensitive. SO he started stroking it. He was starting to enjoy it...

Meanwhile... Downstairs.

"Bye Mrs. and Mr. Turner!" Vicki yelled. The Turner's were going to a BBQ without their son. Vicki slammed the door and mumbled under her breath. "Now where is that little bitch! I bet he is upstairs with those stupid goldfish."

Vicki went upstairs and kicked Timmy's door down. "Oh Tweeerrppp! I... Holy Shit!" Vick stood there watching Timmy stroke his cock. Timmy turned to Vicki. "Vicki! What are yyoouu..." Timmy was panicking. Vicki smiled venomously.

"Hey Twerp. I want to tell you something." Vicki started walking toward Timmy and Timmy backed up. His Fairly Odd Parents couldn't help in fear of Vicki seeing. Timmy backed into his bed. Vicki breathed down Timmy's neck. She asked the most frightening think Timmy would ever hear in his life...

" How would you like to be my Bitch?" She then grabbed his cock and yanked it down. Timmy yelled and dropped to his knees. Vicki bent down and bit the head of Timmy's cock hard. She then inserted his thick cock into her mouth and scraped her teeth back and forth. Timmy was in so much pain. He kept screaming. Vicki kept scraping her teeth until she drew blood. She looked up. She loved the agonizing look on Timmy's face, and she loved the taste of his blood. She let go of his cock and threw him on his bed. She went into the closet and grabbed a rope.

" I will make you mine Turner. You will be my slut for ever!" She tied him to his bed and than took her shirt off. She was wearing a black lace bra, and when she took that off, Timmy couldn't help the fact that she got him harder. Her boobs were bigger then Trixie's. Vicki was a C+. They were so perfect and she knew it. She bent down to look into Timmy's eyes.

"You like my breast don't you? You love the way they look." She smirked and then she put his face right in between the two orbs. She hadn't showered all day and she stunk. There were dirt and grime and sweat in between her breast and Timmy was forced to take in all of it. It smelled horrible.

"Lick my tits BITCH!" She grabbed his cock and squeezed it tightly. Tears were running down Timmy's face as he licked in between her nasty orbs. He could taste her sweat and the dirt. He was forced to lap them up. Making him feel more and more pain, but getting harder and harder. "Yea. Right the Bitch! Now suck my nipples!" Timmy sucked on her rock hard nipples that could cut his tongue. After two minutes, she got up and pulled her pants down. Timmy's cried.

"Like what you see whore?" Vicki laughed. Her vagina had hair all over it. There was so much sweat in-between and Timmy knew what was going to happen.

"Open your mouth bitch!" Timmy slowly opened his mouth and Vicki shoved her vagina into it. Forcing the hair to go up Timmy's nose as she rode his tongue. "Fuck yes Bitch!" She kept riding his tongue and all Timmy could do is cry. She then shoved her hair into his mouth and made him suck on it. She soon got up and grabbed another rope from the closet and whipped his dick. Timmy yelled to the top of his lungs.

"This will teach you I am your master bitch!" She whipped his cock over and over again. Wanda and Cosmo could only watch. She whipped his dick fifteen times and then she walked over. She grabbed his balls tightly and sucked the blood off his dick. Timmy was in pure agony. His dick had so many cuts on it and her death grip on his cock and her suck drove him crazy. He was yelling until Vicki shoved her nasty shirt into his mouth. She then got up and hovered over his dick.

'Now to truly make you mine." Timmy's eyes bulged and he tried to fight, he tried to scream and kick, but he couldn't escape. Vicki then dropped all the way down his dick, all the way to his sore balls. Timmy let out a glass breaking scream. Vicki did it. She took his virginity. She smiled. She leaned in and whispered, " Your mine now bitch. I own you." She then started bouncing on his cock. Timmy was balling. His whipped dick couldn't take it. It hurt so much. Vicki smiled at his pained, and bounced on his dick faster. She went to the head, and all the way back to the hilt. Slamming with full force. Mercilessly fucking Timmy's brains out.

"Cum for me whore. Cum in my tight and hairy snatch. I own you now bitch." She pressed her big tits and Timmy's face as she bounced up and down. Power bombing his dick with super fast speed. She kept going and Timmy's pain only increased.

"You." She bounced once hard. Timmy screaming into her shirt.

"Are" She bounced again. Timmy was close to cumming. The pain building in his abused and fucked up dick.

"Mine." She bounced one more time and Timmy couldn't hold it anymore. In one painful eruption, he cummed into Vicki's womb. Vicki sat on his dick and let stream after stream come forth. She smiled evilly. Timmy was drained. He just wanted to roll over and die.

Vicki slowly got up. Leaned over, and kissed Timmy. She shoved his tongue down his throat. The got up, stood over him and used his tongue once again. She rode it fast, and Timmy was not prepared for what happened. Vicki cummed all over his face and in his mouth. Timmy's eyes bulged as Vicki's juices went down his throat nonstop. Her cum was completely covering him and she cummed until he was completely doused head to balls. She smiled and turned around. Her ass above his head and she grunted. Timmy was confused and then he screamed. He tried to move, but couldn't. Vicki yelled, "Enjoy your dinner bitch!" Then shitted all over poor Timmy. Large logs of shit splattered on Timmy's face and chest. She kept shitting and it rolled down onto his limp dick. She then sat on his mouth, and shitted in it nonstop. Unleashing load after load. Timmy was forced to eat it. She then stood up and towered over the violated Timmy.

"Now. You are my slave."


	2. Mommy Gives and Takes

Mommy Gives and Takes:

Timmy was upstairs in his room. He had just taken a shower. He dried off his whole bpdy except his penis. He stared down at it. It has been a week since Vicki broke him. He quickly dried off, trying not think of Viki. If he thought of her... He would be sickened, but aroused. Her sexy body... Her amazing tits... He would start stroking off. He finally dried off and went downstairs. He needed something to drink. As he was going to the kitchen, he heard someone crying in the living room. He peeked in and saw his mother crying her eyes out. She was in her usual attire, but something was off. The top of her shirt was open, just enough so you can't see her breast. Her pants were unbuckled to, and I could see my mothers... PANTIES?! I was so sickened that I almost left my crying mother, but I steeled my gut and went to my weeping mother.

"Are you okay Mom?" I asked. I sat next to her on the couch and I put an arm around my mother. I had a towel wrapped around my waist, and I had no shirt on. My mom looked at me, and her eyes were bloodshot red. It broke my heart.

"Timmy? I'm... I'm fine." My mom said.

"No you're not. Don't lie to me..."

"Timmy! Go to your room right now!: She turned away from me... Not wanting me to see her weak.

I looked at her, and I knew what I had to do.

" Yes mom." I swiftly walked upstairs, and I went to Wanda. Wanda looked at me. She strangely looked... worried.

" Wanda, I need to make a wish." I said urgently.

"What do you need honey?" Wanda asked.

"I wish that my mom would tell me what was wrong with her, and what she wants will happen." I wished with all my heart. I loved my mom.

Wanda whipped her head around and stared at me. Her eyes were so... Serious and dangerous that...that... That it scared me.

"I don't think you should make that wish Timmy." She said darkly.

I gulped. "It is for my mother."

Wanda said it again. This time much slower. " I. Don't. Think. You. Should. Wish the Timmy."

"It is for my mother Wanda." I said starting to get angry.

"I don't.." I cut her off.

"I made a wish and you were supposed to be my Fairy God Parent! Now make my wish Wanda!" I said grabbing her by her shirt.

She growled at me. She then waved her wand and the wish was granted. I mumbled a thank you and went down stairs. I did feel a little guilty, but my mom was in trouble. Wanda had to wait. I went downstairs and went to my mother.

"Are you okay Mom?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"No Timmy." She said with her head in her hands.

'What's wrong Mom?" I said sweetly.

"I don't know why I am telling you this..."-She said with a sigh-"I need sex. Your father is an idiot, and he doesn't know what I need. I need sexual release..." She looked toward me. It was weird. "I... Can't stop thinking about you. You are growing up, and... And... I want to... Let me show you."

My mom walked straight to me. I felt weird... What the hell was she staring at... Oh no. God NO!

"Mom?" I whimpered. She grabbed my pants, and pulled it down. "NO mom!" She looked up at me. Lust in her eyes. " I'm sorry Timmy. I can't help myself." No. My mom was going to rape me! I pushed her back. She looked hurt, but something in her eyes changed. Maybe anger... Maybe determination... She jumped on top of me. She pulled my underwear down, and grabbed my penis. "I want your dick Timmy. Now you will do what the fuck mommy says."

She started stroking my penis. She put her head above it, and licked it like a lollipop. "No... Mom..." She gripped it harder. "Shut up Timmy." She stroked it up and down with her tight grip. Licked it once, and went back to stroking. Licked it again, and kept stroking. She put the tip of my penis in her mouth, and sucked it. I felt horrible! My mom was sucking my privates, and I was getting hard. She sucked it, and looked dead at me. She swirled her tongue around, and kept stroking. I couldn't help getting fully hard, and that's when she shoved my whole penis down her mouth. " AAHH! Mom please! Don't do this." I couldn't stop her. She sucked it faster. Bobbing her head up and down, leaving a trail of thick saliva. She kept stroking and sucking me. Her hair was wild. She was fully dressed, and I only had my shirt on. She sucked me for another minute. The sound of her sucking my penis filled the room, her saliva completely covering my penis, and her teeth... Scrapping the top of my penis. It was torture to have my mom doing this. Raping me, but I was in physical ecstasy.

She stopped sucking, and held my penis in her warm mouth. She then slowly pulled off. Het teeth scrapping the top of my penis, and her tongue licking the bottom. Once she hit the head, she bit down. I screamed, and she swirled her tongue around the head. She took my dick out of her mouth, and put her ass on it. I tried to fight. I called out the name of the one person who could save me.

"Wonda!" I screamed... Silence. My mom slammed her ass down. I screamed. Her butthole squeezed my dick. I was going insane. She bounced up, and down. I pushed up, but she was an adult. She completely out weighed me. Her butt went up to the head of my dick, and slammed back down, completely absorbing it.

"Fuck yes Timmy. Shove your thick dick into mommy. Fuck her ass good. Your dad never gives me cock, I tried to get him today, but he is stupid to realize. But you love me Timmy. You give me cock."

She kept riding me. Slamming her ass to my hips. It was red, and soon my mother screamed. She spun around on my dick. Twisting, and increasing her pleasure, but increasing my pain. She rode me facing me. I could see her nipples through her shirt, and she smiled. She took off her shirt, and was omly in her bra. She takes them out, and puts one in my mouth. I scream out one more time, "WANDA!" My moms firm, and good breast in my mouth. Wanda appeared three seconds later. Smirking,

"How are you enjoying your mothers fat ass Timmy?" She asked. My mom was losing it. She was laughing, and her ass was getting tighter and tighter.

"Wanda help! I wish my mother's lust will go awaaayy!" She bit my neck, sucking on it, and mumbling how she loved my dick. She was bouncing. Wamda was right. She did have the best ass in Dimsdale. Her boobs were not impressive, but her ass! It is physical torture, but heaven! No! My mom riding me is wrrooongg! She squeezed her ass so tight, she could barely bounce.

"Help me Wonda!" I screamed.

Wonda got angry. "No! I won't help a brat like you. I told you not to, and you are always selfish. You didn't listen. I knew she was horny as fuck, but the master Timmy wanted to please his mom. Using me." Wonda a spat.

My mom was bouncing on my dick still, and it hurt. I still didn't fully recover from Vicky. She twisted my nipples.

"Fuck! Fuck you Won a for letting this happen!" I screamed. I was so angry. I glanced at Wonda. I sent her a hateful glare.

She was shocked, but then... She exploded. "Fuck me? Fuck ME? FUCK ME? After all I did for you? Your a bitch Timmy, a nasty ass, using mother fucking bitch. You know what. I curse you. I will have my revenge. Starting now." She waved her wand and poof! Nothing happened.

"Ha bitch! Nothing halpened !" I yelled. Then... I got an urge. She smiled at me... Coldly. My eyes got big. "No! No! I'm sorry! I was upset.." I screamed.

"Shut up twerp. It's to late. The fun has just begun." Wanda said.

"You bitch" I screamed. Then I lost it. I grabbed my mom thighs. No I thought. No, but I couldn't stop it. I grabbed my mom's hips, and thrusted into her. I wrecked her ass, and I secretly loved it. I was grunting, and she was laughing hystericaly. It was torture. Her ass squeezed it, and I couldn't handle it. I was screaming. Trying to stop myself, and her from slamming her now completely red ass into my small dick. I should've cummed by now... Wanda! She is preventing my from cumming, I suddenly sped up, and soon... I screamed, and cummed inside my own mothers ass. She smiled and played back. I passed out, and the last thing I heard was.

"The fun has only just begun."

An-

Hey. This is a dark story. Don't like. Don't read. Said it in the summary. Everyone else, hope you enjoyed. Cya Psychos.


End file.
